Marchin On
by Cayology
Summary: They had all been through tough times, but they just hold onto each other for support, and march on.


A/N- This is a Songfic to Marchin On by: One Republic. I saw a Harry Potter video based off this song, and that gave the the inspiration for this. Read, review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song Marchin On.

_For those days we felt like a mistake  
Those times when love's what you hate  
Somehow  
We keep marchin on _

Harry didn't belong with the Dursleys, heck he didn't belong anywhere. He was different, and not a good different. Things happened that he couldn't explain. Even if he would never admit it, Harry hated his parents for leaving him with the Dursley's. Living alone and unloved in a love filled world.

He was a mistake. His parents had wanted a girl, and that was the only reason he was here. Nobody loved him as much as the rest of his siblings. He was overshadowed by Bill and Charlie with their luscious careers. Percy had, and always would be smarter than him. The twins were loved by everyone, they just couldn't help it, and Ginny was the baby, Mummy and daddy's little girl. Ron was just Ron and that was all he would ever be.

Huddled in a corner of the Library, Hermione sat sobbing quietly to herself. At that particular moment she detested Ronald Weasley. He had called her an obnoxious know-it-all right to her face in front of their peers. The worst part of this though, was that she knew it was true. Hermione was a know-it-all and she hated it. She hated that she loved to study and learn, but she couldn't help it, that's what she was, even if Ron hated her for it.

_For those nights when I couldn't be there  
I've made it harder to know that you know  
That somehow  
__We'll keep movin on_

All of the Weasley's were obsessed with any way they could know Harry, Hermione and Ron were safe. Radios were kept on all night, everyone taking shifts to sit by the radio and listen. Every morning the whole clan would hold their breath as opened the Daily Prophet, and then let out a deep sigh when Harry, Ron or Hermione were not on the list of newly deceased.

Sirus wanted nothing more than to be by Harry's side throughout the whole Triwizard Tournament. He would sit in his run down home for hours after his chats with Harry, worrying about his Godson. The next year he finally got to come to Harry's heed. Fighting the Death eaters was the most exhilarating thing he had ever done. It was also the last thing he ever did.  
Ginny Weasley despised her brother. Not for something silly like him getting a bigger slice of pie than her, but because he was off with Harry and Hermione. Yes, she hated her Brother for the fact that he got to go days without eating or showering, live in constant fear of being attacked, and spend every day with Harry. Why did her idiot brother get to go with Harry and not her. It wasn't fair that he got to be on the run with him, while she didn't even know if he was alive.

_There's so many wars we fought _

Too many to count.

_There's so many things we're not _

"Everyone expects us to be heroes, but we're not, we're just not." 

_But with what we have, I promise you that  
We're marchin on  
We're marchin on  
We're marchin on  
_

" We will fight, and we will win." He yelled to the crowd of fighters. " Because we have something they don't, we have each other, we have love, we have courage. We have what it takes to win!"

_For all of the plans we've made  
There isn't a flag I'd wave  
Don't care if we bend, I'd sink us to swim  
We're marchin on  
We're marchin on  
We're marchin on  
_

There was no plan, no flag, only fighters.

_For those doubts that swirl all around us  
For those lives that tear at the seams  
We know  
We're not what we've seen  
_  
"I can't do it Grandma." Exclaimed Teddy, nearly bursting into tears. It hurt Mrs. Tonks to see him cry. It was when he cried that he most reminded her of Nymphadora. Her heart broke in half just thinking of her daughter. "_War just tears people apart at the seems, now doesn't it."_

What would happen if Harry didn't make it. What if Harry wasn't meant to kill Voldemort. What if Dumbledore was sending an innocent boy to his death? Those were the doubts Albus had to live with if he wanted to believe that the dark lord would one day be banished from existence.

He was a freak. Ever since he had gotten bit, his family had kept him locked indoors, not allowing him to go play with the other kids on his street. When he finally got to Hogwarts that all changed. Remus became friends with three other boys that didn't care if he was a freak. In fact they loved that he was a freak.

_For this dance we'll move with each other  
There ain't no other step than one foot  
Right in front of the other _

Angry tears fell from his dazzling blue eyes as he marched toward the Griffindor Common Room, yanking off his ridiculous outfit as he marched. Watching her dance in that magnificent dress, with that troll was more than he could stand. Couldn't she see that he had wanted to go to the dance with her? Not that it mattered, someone like Hermione would never go to a ball with someone like him. Wiping away his tears, he quickened his pace. Making his feet carry him farther from the pain. Concentrating all his might on putting one foot in front of the other.

Looking into her Husbands eyes, she knew they would last forever. Everyone had thought they were hurrying their union, but they disagreed. They understood the risk their lives were in. A war was fast approaching and when it came, they would fight. It wouldn't matter that they were newly weds, that wouldn't stop the Death Eaters from murdering them. Even if they died, they would still be together. After all, death only silenced the body, their spirits would still live on.

I know she doesn't love me. Anyone can see it in her face, her eyes light up when she see's him, not me. Maybe she just hasn't realized her feelings for him. Until she does, I will dance beside her. Then when she finally understands, I will gallantly step aside, and let her waltz away from me with the only man she will ever really love.

_There's so many wars we fought  
There's so many things we're not  
But with what we have, I promise you that  
We're marchin on  
We're marchin on  
We're marchin on  
_  
"You don't understand Ron, I can't do this." Hermione pleaded, tears poring from her eyes, her shoulders shaking under the weight she was holding.

"You have too Hermione. It's the only way this war will ever end. If you don't destroy the Horcrux, the world will collapse onto us." Ron said, holding her hands in his.

"I'm not you or Harry. I'm not brave, or courageous like you two. I'm not capable of destroying the cup." Ron's heart broke as he looked into her hopeless eyes.

"So what!" Ron exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. "So what if you don't have a scar or stupid ginger hair! You are brave and courageous, but your also so much more. You're strong, driven, insanely bright, beautiful and so much else." Ron praised her. Hermione looked into his eyes, and nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it.

_For all of the plans we've made  
There isn't a flag I'd wave  
Don't care if we bend, I'd sink us to swim  
__  
We're marching on  
We're marching on  
We're marching on_

Right, right, right left  
Right, right, right left  
Right, right, right  
We're marching on 

Neville hated the Carrows. They treated everyone like vermin and didn't give a damn. If he had been the same person he was in first year, their was no way he would still be here. But, Neville had changed, Harry had taught him to stand up for himself, and that was exactly what he was doing.

_We'll have the days we break  
And we'll have the scars to prove it  
We'll have the bombs that we save  
But we'll have the heart not to lose it  
_

Hermione wasn't easily broken. At age six her cat died, but she didn't cry, she said a few prayers, then buried it in the back yard. However, the events at Malfoy Manor were to much for her. She remembers waking up in a soft bed, and seeing Ron, sitting next to her, asleep, his hand in hers. The next thing she remembers is a flood of tears erupting from inside her. The tears wont stop, so she just sits their letting them flow from her.

_For all of the times we've stopped  
For all of the things I'm not _

Ginny collapsed next to her, holding her ankle. "Come on Ginny we have to go." She pleaded shaking her friend.

"Just go Luna, I'll be fine." Ginny murmured, losing conscience from the pain.

"Oh, no you wont." Luna exclaimed, before swinging Ginny over her shoulder and running too find the others.

_We put one foot in front of the other  
We move like we ain't got no other  
We go where we go  
We're marchin on  
Marchin on _

They had been through so much. Battles here there and everywhere, but that never stood in the way of their friendship. The three of them were the Golden Trio, nothing could ever change that. Nothing. Not love, war, death or anything else that might come their way. Hermione, Ron and Harry's friendship had been through many hard times, but they just held onto each other for support and marched on.

_There's so many wars we fought  
There's so many things we're not  
But with what we have, I promise you that  
We're marchin on  
__We're marchin on  
We're marchin on_

Right, right, right left  
Right, right, right left  
Right, right, right  
We're marchin on

Right, right, right left  
Right, right, right left  
Right, right, right  
We're marchin on  


A/N- Please tell me what you think. I know some things are not the same as in the books, but please don't hate me for that. Review! Nothing that's just plain mean please.

~Cayology


End file.
